Bad Blood
by MellyMc
Summary: NCIS/ Leverage Crossover. After years of being away, Eliot Spencer shows up in DC requiring the assistance of NCIS. Mostly a Gibbs/ Eliot and Eliot/ Abby story. No slash. Rated T for language and some adult content.
1. Chapter 1

"Bad Blood"

NCIS/ Leverage Crossover

Note: This is not my first fanfic... I've written some JAG and some Pretender over the years, but took a hiatus, so am breaking myself back in with this one. Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to beta myself as best I could. Also, this is partially AU and some of the dates/ timelines may not match up, but hey, author's privilege! This is mainly a Gibbs/ Eliot story (No slash) with some Abby/ Eliot mixed in and may turn into some Gibbs/ Jen. Will lend an answer to why Abby and Gibbs have such a close relationship.

Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like!

I Do NOT own NCIS or Leverage or the characters.

Eliot Spencer warily exited the elevator onto the NCIS bullpen. He didn't like being surrounded by this many feds. He paused for a moment taking in his surroundings, making careful note of the exits... just in case, and scanning the room for the man he had come here looking for. Eliot had to suppress a smirk when he saw him standing between two male agents in front of a flat screen. The years hadn't changed him. Same polo shirt and blazer, same damn haircut. Eliot took a few steps towards him and the man turned, catching his presence out of the corner of his eye. For a minute, Special Agent Gibbs thought he was seeing things. The young man with long hair was all too familiar, but he would never come to see him, especially not _here._

"…so Smith's car should still be parked in the airport lot unless…" Tony DiNozzo broke off realizing his boss was no longer paying attention. He followed Gibbs' stare and met eyes with a rather intense looking stranger. "Uh, boss?" Gibbs ignored Tony. He and the young man by the windows were staring each other down, less than friendly expressions on their faces. "Boss?" Tony tried again.

Gibbs finally turned, obviously pissed.

"About Smith's car…?"

"Go check it out. Take McGee," Gibbs said gruffly and left their 'huddle' to approach the stranger.

Tony saw him motion for the man to follow him and shook his head. Sometimes the Boss man was too strange. "Let's go McGoober."

They stood waiting on the elevator in silence. As soon as the doors closed Gibbs slammed his fist on the emergency stop. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You're not even going to look at me?" Eliot shook his head.

Slowly Gibbs turned, looking him up and down. He took note of the old cowboy boots and worn jeans and grimaced at the long hair cut. He had to admit he looked good. He was aging well and had gained a sense of mature confidence. "Why are you here, Eliot?" he said after what seemed like an eternity.

Eliot breathed out. It was a good sign he'd called him by his first name. After all these years, after all he'd seen and done, the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs still intimidated him. "It's about Abby."

Anger flared in the older man's eyes.

"I think she's in danger," Gibbs stood straight up at that and approached Eliot, half pinning him against the wall. "What have you done now?" he asked, teeth clenched. "I thought you hadn't spoken to her in years."

Eliot started and the soldier in him flared, but he suppressed the urge to fight back. This was _him_ after all and he knew no matter how much bad blood was between them he'd never intentionally hurt him.

"I haven't . There was a picture of us I carried around… and the wrong person got a hold of it." Gibbs released his hold on Eliot's shoulder and grimaced as the young man handed him the photo. "I didn't even realize it was missing til it showed up with a knife through it on my front door." He held a photo of a much younger Abby with her arms around a much younger and much more innocent Eliot. Her eyes had been blacked out and above the couple were the words "No Peace" written in what appeared to be blood.

Gibbs' heart sank. He hated that Eliot had put Abby, his Abby, in danger. "You know who did this?"

Eliot shook his head. "Have some hunches. That's why I'm here. I need your help." He shoved his hands in his pockets and focused on the floor. "Well that…. And to make sure she stays safe."

Gibbs nodded. He understood. He still cared about her. "Someone from your sorted past?" He threw the picture back at him.

"Maybe," Eliot shrugged. "But I've been hanging with some new people… we could have pissed off the wrong guy…"

"Jesus Eliot."

Eliot became defensive. "It's not like that. Not anymore. I…We… help people."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Trying to atone for past sins?"

"Something like that."

"It's gonna take a hell of a lot of _helping _to make up for what you've done."

"You should know. You taught me everything I know."

Gibbs stuck a finger in his face. "I never taught you to kill for money."

"No you just taught me to do it for revenge," Eliot spat out.

He nearly came unglued. "Don't you dare go there! You of all people should understand."

Eliot suddenly felt guilty as memories of _that_ day flashed in his mind. The day that had ended his childhood. "I didn't say I didn't." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "But we ain't that different, don't make it sound like we are."

Gibbs pondered on that for a moment and decided to drop the subject for now. "You wanna see Abbs?"

Eliot frowned. "I spose I'll have to eventually… considering the circumstances."

Gibbs nodded and pushed the button for the lab, the elevator jerking back into motion.

Eliot smiled at the loud rock music that greeted them. "Nice to see some things haven't changed."

Gibbs smirked.

Abby felt Gibbs' presence and didn't even bother to turn around. "I told you I wouldn't have the DNA tests for another couple hours, Gibbs. You're so impatient! You know this is a delicate process and I…" She spun on her heels and stopped mid sentence as she spied Eliot standing there beside her boss, his hands shoved deep into his jeans pocket. A small started gasp escaped her black lined lips.

Eliot was afraid she might pass out. "Hey Abbs," he said softly.

"Eliot?" her voice cracked. He nodded. "You look different." She looked as if she was going to reach out to him but pulled her hand back as if she would get burned.

He offered a small smile. "You don't."

Her heart soared a bit at his statement. She shook her head to clear the haze that had always seemed to settle in her brain every time she laid eyes on Eliot Spencer. Reality set in. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She mimicked Gibbs' earlier question and the older man had to smile at her.

"I had to come," Eliot began. "Somebody's tryin to get to me… through you."

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Great El! I don't see you for, what 14 years and here you are…. HERE! At NCIS! In MY lab! Telling me that I'm in danger because of you! I thought the whole reason you left and I told you to was cuz that's no way to live!" She was pacing now. "And you told me if we stayed apart that we'd both be safe and no one would come after me and now someone is!? Someone from your past I assume?" She paused finally, her arms crossed, and waited on him to answer.

Eliot took a deep breath. Abby had stopped pacing just a few feet in front of him. He had been hoping for a little more of a welcome home. But then again this was Abby…the woman who'd once thrown a hairdryer at his head… followed by an engagement ring. "I'm not sure. It may be someone from my present."

"I thought you said you'd stopped all that."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Wait just a damn minute!" He interrupted and turned to Eliot. "I thought you said you hadn't talked to Abby in years!"

"I haven't. Not technically."

"Relax Gibbs. He just sent me a letter a couple years ago. Told me he was safe and that he'd taken up a new job where he did good things."

Gibbs looked at Eliot. "And you didn't bother contacting me? You coulda been dead for all I knew."

Eliot shrugged. "We've never exactly been _close_."

"Dammit Eliot, I'm your father!

To Be Continued….

The next chapter will be part flashback to set the story a bit more. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Okay, so I lied, chapter 3 will be a flashback, but this one has some background info too. I'll try to keep posting a new chapter or 2 every few days. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2:

_"Dammit Eliot, I'm your father!"_

"Well you haven't much acted like it for the past 22 years! And Abby's well…." Eliot's voice quieted.

Gibbs softened knowing just what she meant to him. "Abby's special to you."

Eliot nodded. "Always has been." He looked at Abby, his gaze catching hers and tried to express all the "I'm sorrys" and "I love yous" that he'd stored up over the years.

Tears sprang to Abby's eyes. She had never stopped loving him either. No matter how hard she tried to forget him, she never could.

The three stood there for a silent moment, none of them wanting to be the one to speak first.

"Ah Jethro, here you are! I've been trying to contact you and I had to bring these things to Abigail and here…." Ducky trailed off mid- sentence as he realized the tension in the room _and_ the long- haired stranger that had a hand on Abby's forearm. "Ah, perhaps I'm intruding… I'll come back later."

Gibbs blinked himself out of his thoughts just in time to stop his colleague. "No, Duck, it's okay. Whatcha need?"

The good doctor was both uncomfortable and incredibly curious. "I have the autopsy results you were waiting for."

"Thanks." Gibbs snatched the folder from his hands.

It was then that Ducky looked at Abby and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Are you alright my dear?"

Abby cleared her throat. "I'm fine Ducky," she said in a less that cheerful voice.

Eliot slowly retracted his had from Abby. "You both have work to do…. Maybe I should…."

Gibbs pointed a finger at him. "You're not going anywhere." He motioned to Abby. "You stay with her til she's finished for the day and then you two come to my place." They stared at each other for a long minute.

Eliot nodded and Gibbs leaned over and kissed Abby's forehead. "It's gonna be okay, Abbs," he whispered and turned to leave the lab. "Ducky, you comin'?"

Ducky took one more glance at the strange man. There was something about his bright blue eyes and stern expression that were startlingly familiar. "Right behind you!" He called.

"You care to share what's going on?" Ducky asked once the two men were out of ear shot of Abby.

"Not right now."

Ducky was not about to let this drop. "I've known you a long time Jethro. I've never seen you look at someone the way you just looked at that young man in there."

Gibbs silently willed the elevator to hurry up and arrive.

"You looked at him almost like…. If I didn't know better…." Ducky's eyes widened as he observed Gibbs' body respond to what he was questioning. "Good God, he's your son, isn't he?"

Gibbs hurriedly pushed Ducky into the elevator.

"I need you to not say anything to anyone. Understood?"

Ducky's mouth was agape in shock, but he nodded. "How long have you known about him?" He finally managed to ask.

Gibbs snorted. "He's not a love child, Duck. He's Shannon's son."

Ducky's eyes widened. "Then how….why did no one know!?"

Gibbs pushed the stop button on the elevator. Ducky wasn't going to let this go easily and quite honestly Gibbs felt guilty about never telling his friend. He took a deep breath. "After what happened to Shannon and Kelly, I changed his last name and sent him to live with my father. Jen knew. She found out and helped me cover it up."

Ducky nodded as it all sunk in. "But why, even now, why keep him a secret? All that has been resolved, has it not?"

Gibbs nodded. "It's not that simple. Eliot blamed me for leaving and then blamed himself for letting his mom and sister get killed."

"But he must have only been a child!"

"He was old enough to feel responsible."

Ducky sighed. "And you let him." Gibbs was silent. "Oh Jethro."

"I'm not saying I didn't make mistakes. I just wanted to keep him as far from me as I could so he would be safe. And then he did some things I couldn't forgive…" Gibbs clenched his jaw. "And he left for good. I haven't seen him in 14 years."

Ducky saw both the regret and the disappointment in the father's eyes. "And now?"

Gibbs straightened and faced Ducky once again. "And now he's in trouble because of some wrong decisions he's made and he needs my help."

"Why has Abigail been dragged into the middle of this?"

Gibbs snorted. "She's the reason he's back….and she's in trouble too."

Ducky shook his head. "I'm very confused, Jethro. They know each other?"

"Have for a long time," Gibbs nodded.

"And she knows he's your son….?" Another nod from his colleague confirmed it. "I think I'm beginning to understand why you and Abby are so close."

"You always did catch on quickly, Doc." The elevator sprang back into motion. "Ducky, please don't tell anyone about all this." Gibbs eyes were pleading with his friend.

"You can trust me, Jethro."

"I know it." Gibbs smiled, exiting the elevator leaving Ducky alone to absorb what he'd just discovered.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Here's the next chapter! Starts with a flashback as promised. Next chapter will have more of the NCIS crew in it and maybe a couple from Leverage too. Review if you'd like! (:

Chapter 3:

_**FLASHBACK**_

Eliot Spencer nervously grasped the hand of the tall, dark haired woman walking next to him.

"You nervous?" she asked. He nodded. "That's not like you."

"You never met my dad."

"Well I met your grandpa and that went well," she said with a smile. She was always so optimistic and happy. Just one of the reasons Eliot had fallen for her.

"Jack's different than Dad. 'Sides Grandpa raised me after mom died. Dad just shut me out. He was too mad that I'd survived and they didn't."

Abby stopped walking, pulling Eliot to look at her. "I don't think that's true El."

Eliot shook his head and looked down at the sidewalk. "I was the man of the house while he was gone. I was sposed to protect them. I can't blame him."

Abby grabbed his face with her hands. "Eliot Spencer, what happened was not at all your fault. If your dad doesn't realize that then he doesn't deserve to have you in his life." She smiled and kissed him gently. "Why haven't you guys talked about this?"

Eliot laughed. "Gibbs men don't talk about their feelings."

"Well maybe you should start." She met his gaze with equal intensity.

He shrugged. "That'll be a cold day in hell. C'mon darlin' let's get this over with." With that, he grabbed her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and continued down the DC street.

Arriving at their destination, Eliot pushed the front door open, not bothering to knock.

"He doesn't lock his door?" Abby questioned.

"He doesn't need to."

She raised her eyebrows. Who was this Leroy Jethro Gibbs? She nervously hung around the front door as Eliot searched the house. "He's probably downstairs."

Abby followed him down a wooden staircase into the basement. Eliot paused on the bottom step. There he was, tools in hand, sanding the hull of his latest project. He breathed in deeply, taking in the familiar scents- sawdust and bourbon mixed with a hint of musky basement. It smelled like home and reminded him of the family that he'd lost.

Jethro Gibbs glanced towards the stairs and smiled. "Hi, son," he said simply, continuing to sand.

"Dad." Eliot gestured for Abby to follow. "This is Abby."

With a bubbly smile she approached Gibbs and accepted his outstretched hand, sawdust and all. "So good to meet you Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs studied the young woman. She looked to be about the same age as Eliot, although still wore her hair in pigtails. Black hair that matched her black nail polish, short ruffled skirt with thick tights, t- shirt adorned with tiny skulls, and a rather large, rather gaudy looking cross necklace. She was not at all what he had been expecting.

Abby noticed his silent appraisal of her appearance and grabbed Eliot's hand. He squeezed it and offered a reassuring smile.

Gibbs took note of the exchange between the two and smiled. No matter what she looked like, this had to be _some_ girl for his son to bring her to meet him.

"What are you building?" Abby asked, approaching the wooden structure and running a hand over the smooth surface.

"A boat."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really!? Wow!"

"He's only been working on it for 6 years," Eliot commented.

"No," Gibbs said. "This one's new. Old one got…. Damaged. Had to start over."

Eliot silently questioned his father.

"Don't ask," the older man replied.

Eliot smirked. "Probably an ex- wife," he whispered in Abby's ear and she giggled.

Gibbs went back to sanding. "What brings you to DC?"

"Abbs is looking for a job."

"Around here?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "I've always wanted to work in the capital. Maybe in government service."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded again, eyes shining.

"She's kinda brilliant." Eliot smiled at her, obviously proud of his girl.

"Oh El, stop," Abby blushed.

Gibbs smirked. He was seeing a whole different side of his son. "What's your area of expertise?"

"Forensics!" Abby blurted, practically hopping up and down. "I've always been really good at science and gore intrigues me, so it's like the perfect fit for me. I just finished my schooling last year and have been interning back in New Orleans. But I wanted to explore the world and El said he wanted to bring me here so I thought what a great place to start the job hunt!" She realized she was rambling, so she stopped and smiled at Gibbs.

Whew, could she talk. But she was passionate and knew what she wanted. Gibbs liked that. "Good for you," he complimented. "And what about you?" He turned to his son. "You make a decision yet?"

The young man sighed. This was not a conversation he'd been looking forward to. "Um, yeah. I have."

"And…?"

"I'm not gonna re- up."

The basement was suddenly painfully silent as the two men stared each other down. Eliot knew this news wasn't going to please his ex-marine father.

"Well, you know what I think. But it's your decision."

Eliot nodded.

Abby shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. She felt like she was intruding on a private conversation. Eliot wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She knew he wanted her here with him but she couldn't help but feel out of place.

"So what are you gonna do?" Gibbs asked, going back to sanding once again.

"I've had a few offers. Maybe a chance to make more money."

"Guess that's important," Gibbs muttered.

Eliot took a deep breath and looked over at the woman he loved. "We're getting married," he blurted out.

Father turned to son. "Oh?"

Eliot and Abby looked at each other and nodded. "Well congratulations then."

_**PRESENT**_

"Eliot?" Abby's voice brought him out of his memories. He rubbed the fog from his eyes.

"Sorry, musta zoned out for a minute there." He was seated in her chair, feet propped up on the desk.

She had to smile at him. "That's not like you. You were always so alert."

He raised his eyebrows and noticed her teasing smile. "Guess it's being around you again," he shrugged. "You always did make me swoon.

Abby laughed out loud. _Yeah you and me both._ She turned back to her machines, turning them off one by one.

"You done?" Eliot asked, stretching his stiff muscles.

"Yep!" she replied, sucking down the last remnants of a Caf-Pow! and tossing it in the trash.

He gestured to the discarded cup. "When did you start drinking so much caffeine?"

She pondered for a moment. "After you left."

Eliot looked down at the floor. He was gonna have to face a lot of past regrets.

Abby approached him and lifted his chin with her finger. "I had to find a replacement for the adrenaline rush you always gave me." Trying to lighten the mood and let him know she could forgive him, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

He chuckled and surprising them both, pulled her into a hug. "God, I've missed you," he whispered barely audibly, but she heard it. He had come to DC with the intention of not getting too close to her again, but now that she was right in front of him he knew that wouldn't be possible. He just prayed he wouldn't hurt her when he went back to Boston.

They pulled away rather reluctantly and he absentmindedly played with one of her pigtails. "You ready?" she asked and he couldn't help but feel it had a double meaning.

"Listen Abbs," he began but was cut off by the sound of shattering glass. Abby turned and saw that a row of test tubes on the shelf behind here were in pieces and she froze in shock. Instinct kicked in and Eliot pulled her into him and threw them both to the ground. He shielded her body with his as a few more bullets flew into the room and ricocheted off the metal furniture.

Abby clung to Eliot, mostly for protection but also because he felt so good against her body. Being this close was bringing back all sorts of memories. Eliot looked down and mouthed "You ok?" She nodded. He made a move to stand, trying to see where the bullets were coming from and was rewarded with another two shots zooming by his ear. "Son of a bitch!" he swore. He really hated guns.

The door to the lab whooshed open and a bullet smashed into it, glass flying. Eliot winced as he felt something sharp pierce his arm.  
"Abby!?" a voice called.

"McGee!" she yelled back.

Eliot peered around the desk and saw a man in a shirt and tie, weapon in hand, crouching behind the now shattered door.

Another few bullets flew in from the high windows. "Get down!" Eliot yelled as McGee slid forwards towards them, using a table for cover. He was breathing hard and had a tight grip on his pistol.

"You okay?" he asked Abby, giving Eliot an appraising glance.

"Oh yeah, we're just peachy McGee!" Abby said sarcastically.

"Give me your gun," Eliot demanded as another couple shots rang out.

McGee just stared at him. "What! Why!? I'm a federal agent! What are you going to do that I can't!..."

"Dammit man, give me the gun!" "Just let him have it McGee!" Eliot and Abby yelled at once. McGee looked hurt and confused but he complied.

With a quick look at Abby, Eliot stood and began rapidly firing out the shattered window. Bullets whizzed by him but he dodged quickly, avoiding them all by mere millimeters. He unloaded the clip before crouching in a corner. He held his breath and listened. It seemed to have worked. Whoever was outside had stopped firing. Sirens could be heard on the street above as Eliot stood and walked into the middle of the room, testing to see if the shooter had left.

"I think it's over," McGee said and pulled Abby up with him.

"Eliot!"

He spun to look at Abby. "Your arm!" She pointed in shock.

He looked down. A three inch piece of glass was lodged just above his elbow. He shrugged, pulling it out slowly. It made a sucking sound as it disconnected with flesh and McGee just about hurled. "God!" the agent muttered.

Eliot smirked, holding pressure on the wound while Abby tied his red bandana around it. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine," Eliot said gruffly. "I don't do hospitals." Abby shook her head and gave him a little smile. McGee raised his eyebrows. _Who the hell was this guy!? _Eliot grabbed Abby around the waist. "Let's get out of here before that bastard comes back."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Note: All flashback for this chapter…. I'll get back to the main story line soon! Thanks for reading and hope you are liking it!

_**FLASHBACK**_

Abby shot out of bed as she heard the front door slam shut. "Eliot!?" she called.

It was silent for a few moments before the tall man dressed in dirty jeans and t-shirt poked his head in the bedroom door. "Yeah, it's just me. Go back to sleep."

"Can't now." Abby rubbed her eyes. "C'mere." She patted the bed.

He stripped off his dirty shirt, tossing it on the floor and cautiously sat down next to her. She reached for him and even though he hesitated, he let her pull him into an embrace. He breathed in the scent of her hair. "God I missed you," he whispered.

She clung to him tighter. "Where have you been?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

She nodded into his neck. "I thought you got out of special ops for that exact reason."

He stiffened. "I know. I'm tryin' to make a better life for you… for us. But…" He trembled and Abby noticed.

She pulled him back so he would look at her. "What's wrong El?"

He wouldn't meet her gaze. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "I crossed a line, Abbs."  
She started to make a joke, but sensed the severity of what he was telling her. Her voice cracked. "A line?"

He was once again silent for a long while. "God, I made a huge mistake." He pulled her arms down and away from his body and began pacing the floor. "I should never have gotten involved with this guy," he shook his head.

She'd never seen him like this. He was always so cool and collected, so confident. He ran his hand through his messy hair. Outside, a storm was brewing, thunder rumbling angrily in the distance. As the first flash of lightening lit the room, Abby saw the pools of unshed tears in Eliot's eyes. His gaze met hers and she saw raw fear and it scared her. She tried not to imagine what he had done to make him react this way. "Eliot, honey, you're scaring me," she whispered.

"Abby, I am so sorry." He looked into her eyes once again and she saw the walls that he was quickly constructing around his emotions. He grabbed his head with both hands as if trying to clear his memories and turned beginning to grab things out the dresser behind him.

Abby's eyes widened. "What are you doing!?" she gasped.

"It ain't safe for me to stay here with you. I'm gonna have to leave the country for a while."

Abby launched herself out of the bed and hugged him from behind. "Let me go with you," she pleaded.

"NO!" Eliot yelled, shrugging out of her grasp. He turned and saw the fear in her eyes. He hadn't meant to scare her. "No," he repeated softly. "It's not safe with me… not anymore."

Abby began crying, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to stop the man she loved from walking away. She followed him into the bathroom. He was grabbing various toiletries and shoving them into the duffel he had retrieved from the hall.

"Why are you doing this to me… to us?" she almost whispered, her voice cracking. He didn't answer her, ignoring also the fact that she had joined him in the small room. "Answer me, Eliot!" she yelled, getting angrier with each silent second. He refused to look at her, not trusting himself with his emotions, and continued with the task at hand. "Dammit Eliot, look at me!" Without really thinking, she picked up the hairdryer from the counter and chucked it at his back.

He spun when the object connected with his body. The harsh look in his eyes made Abby gasp. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" She approached him, tears staining her cheeks.

He held his hand up to stop her. "Don't," he growled. "I'd just as rather you hate me."

"I could never…" Abby began.

"Oh yes you could." He roughly grabbed her by the arm and held her just inches from him. "I did something horrible this time…. I sold my soul to the devil."

"Eliot you couldn't…. you're a good person!"

Eliot gripped her arm tighter. "I killed innocent people Abby!" He yelled. "I went in and killed the mark _and_ his wife _and_ his child!"

Abby suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled backwards, his arm gripping hers just a little too tightly. She gasped in horror and shock.

"Now do you understand!?" he asked, still in a shouting tone. "Now can you hate me!? Cuz I sure as hell hate myself!" He released her and pushed his way out the door.

Abby was stunned. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She just stood there, leaning hard against the counter so she wouldn't fall to the floor. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

It had been a good fifteen minutes when Eliot peered back around the corner into the bathroom. What he saw made his heart wrench. There she was, the girl he loved more than anything, sitting on the bathroom counter, stunned into silence. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him. Her tears had stopped falling down her cheeks and they left behind a salty residue. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "I'm leaving," he said quietly. She managed a small nod, fresh tears beginning to flow.

"Abbs, this is what I gotta do." He sighed. "When I tell this guy I want out, he's gonna come after me and I can't have you gettin' hurt." He picked up his duffel and turned to leave. "I couldn't live if somethin' happened to you," he added quietly.

Part of Abby wanted to stop him or at least say goodbye and part of her wanted to punch him. She did the only thing her body could manage and wiggled the diamond ring off her finger and threw it at his retreating form.

He knew what she had thrown at him as soon as he heard it hit the hard floor. He knelt down and picked it up, grasping it tightly in his palm. "I'll always love ya Abbs," he whispered, still not turning to face her.

Abby bent her head as a sob escaped her throat. When she looked back up, he was gone. Panic filled her and she bolted off the counter, searching the apartment for him, but it was too late. She crumpled to the floor, crying harder than she ever had in her life. It wasn't until a couple hours later when she awoke on the living room floor that she saw the engagement ring lying on the coffee table.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Note: **Sorry for the delay in posting. Since my last post, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and started chemo. Combine this with having a toddler and there's not much time or energy to write. I finally have gotten back into the swing of things though and will hopefully post in a more timely manner. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy! (Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to get this up as soon as I got it written.)

"I don't understand why I had to come," grumbled a 14 year old Eliot Gibbs.

"Because it's your sister's recital and it's important to her." Shannon reached forward from the backseat to tussle her son's hair. "And it's safer for us all to stay together right now."

Eliot glanced over to the US Marshall who was driving the vehicle. "Yeah I know," he sighed. "I wish Dad was here," he whispered.

Shannon nodded. "Me too."

"Me three," piped up Kelly from her seat in the back next to her mother. "I wanted Daddy to see me dance," she added softly.

"You can show Daddy your routine when he gets back, okay sweetie?" Shannon said and smiled. "It'll be a great encore performance!"

Kelly still looked a bit disappointed, but managed a small smile for her mother.

Eliot turned around and smiled at his little sister. "I'll take lots of pictures to send him too. K, Kell?"

Her big blue eyes met his and she grinned. "Oooookay."

Eliot threw her a wink. As he turned back forward in his seat he heard a loud pop followed by a rainbow of light as the windshield exploded. He looked over at the driver of the car, his family's "protector," and immediately noticed the blood seeping from a hole in the man's forehead. Eliot reached over and grabbed the steering wheel, but it was too late. The car veered into the median, hit the concrete dividing wall and began to flip. The sounds of screeching metal and breaking glass were only dampened by the sounds of his mother and sister's screams. Suddenly he was flying through the air and a panic overtook him as he saw the ground, feet beneath him. He closed his eyes and screamed as impact became imminent. Everything went black.

Eliot jolted awake and raised up off the couch. He was breathing heavily as the memories of that day flooded his mind. He glanced around, trying to remember where he was and suddenly recalled that he was on his dad's sofa. Eliot hadn't had a nightmare that vivid in years. He had to think it was from being back in this house. He wondered how his dad managed to still live here year after year.

Breathing in deeply, he smelled the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. The elder Gibbs must already be awake. Eliot hauled himself off the couch and went in search of a cup. He ran his thumb across the scar on his upper bicep- just one of many he had from that day.

"Cream's in the fridge," a gruff voice said. Eliot just about poured hoe coffee on his hand. He spun to see his father standing in the basement doorway, mug in hand. Gibbs smirked at his son. "Always could sneak up on ya," he said.

Eliot nodded and took a slow sip of the hot liquid. He winced slightly at the strong bitterness of the brew. "You always could make a hell of a cup of coffee too."

Gibbs smirked again. "Cream's in the fridge," he repeated.

Eliot shook his head. "Nah, it's fine."

Gibbs refilled his own mug and leaned back against the counter. He noticed Eliot rubbing the large scar on his arm. "That still bother you?" he asked.

Eliot shrugged. "Not really… Just woke up thinkin' about…" He dropped off.

Gibbs silently appraised his son. He understood.

"It's this damn house," Eliot mumbled and took a long drink of his coffee.

The father nodded. "Still can't sleep in the master," he confided.

Eliot's eyebrows raised. He didn't expect his dad to be this open. Maybe the last 14 years had changed him too.

"Spend most nights in the basement… or in Kelly's room."

Eliot suddenly felt horribly guilty for leaving his dad all those years ago. Maybe they could have worked things out and provided some comfort for each other's grief. He saw a buoy in the saves and decided it wasn't too late to grab a hold of it. "I don't sleep much either," he said quietly.

Gibbs looked over at the grown man who bore his blue eyes. Fourteen years was a long time, too long to go without him. Maybe it was time to forgive and move on. Even though he'd never tell his son, he didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost him for good. Yes, thoughts of his wife and daughter kept him awake at night, but equally so did the regrets of how he had dealt with Eliot in the years since their deaths. He cleared his throat. "Listen Eliot," he said, breaking the silence in the small kitchen. "I shoulda acted differently when we met yesterday. I….I _am_ glad to see you…. No matter the circumstances."

Eliot's eyes met his father's and Gibbs could see his son's walls were slowly breaking down. "It's good to see you too, Dad," he said quietly. Eliot could swear he saw tears in the older man's eyes, but he had turned away before he could be sure. Gibbs set his empty coffee cup in the sink and loudly cleared his throat. "Well, now that we got that said, what the hell are we gonna do about this bastard that's after you?"

"I'm gonna make a call and get us some help with that," Eliot said. "I wasn't gonna, but after last night…."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm bringing my team in on this too. I wasn't going to involve them, but since that bastard decided to shoot up NCIS property, I guess they can't help but get involved." He glanced at the clock. "Dinozzo and Ziva should be here soon. McGee's checking last night's security footage from the street,"

Eliot nodded then stopped. "Ziva?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied. "She wasn't in the office yesterday. Was visiting family in Israel."

"Uh, what's her last name?" Eliot felt he already knew the answer.

"David."

"It sure is a small freakin' world," Eliot mumbled.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "You know her?"

Eliot nodded. "I spent some time in Israel."

"This gonna be a happy reunion?"

Eliot sighed then smirked. "I guess we'll find out."

The two men turned on their heels as they heard footsteps approaching. Abby appeared in the doorway, clad in one of Gibb's old t- shirts and bare feet. She yawned and grinned. "Aw my two favorite guys."

Eliot couldn't help but smile at her sleepy expression and mussed hair. Now that took him back…. And made him more than a little turned on. It was not the time or place for those thoughts though. "Uh, coffee?" he asked, holding out his cup.

"God, yes!" Abby squeezed in between Eliot and Gibbs and leaned back against the counter too. She stole Eliot's cup and took a long drink. "Ahh, thanks." She quickly kissed her former lover's cheek and sauntered back out of the room. "I get the shower first!" she called. Gibbs smiled after her.

"She's awfully comfortable here," Eliot commented.

Gibbs sighed. "She came over the night you left, got drunk in the basement and poured her heart out to me. She's been like a daughter ever since."

Eliot was glad they'd had each other. He remembered the night he'd called his dad and told him what he'd done and asked him to take care of her. It looked like he'd kept his promise. "Thanks."

Gibbs just nodded. Voices were hear and the front door slammed shut. "That'll be Tony and Ziver." He left his son alone in the kitchen.

Eliot pulled his cell phone out of his wrinkled jeans pocket and pressed the speed dial. It rang twice then a familiar voice greeted him.

"Eliot? What's up?"

"Hey, Nate. I know we're takin' a couple months off, but I need your help…. I'm in some trouble."

He heard Nate mumble to someone in the background, then, "Where are you at Eliot? We can be there by tomorrow"….

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I'm back! Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and your continuing interest in this. I promise I AM going to finish it. I can't promise when, but I'm not going to just walk away from it. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Boss." "Gibbs." Tony and Ziva greeted simultaneously as they entered the house.

"Thanks for comin' over this early on a Saturday." He motioned for them to follow him back to the kitchen. "I expect you'll keep this between us... for the time being at least." He stopped walking and looked back at his two agents. They exchanged curious glances then nodded. "The sniper at the Navy Yard last night. It wasn't random."

DiNozzo raised his eyebrows. "You know who did it, Boss?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No. But I know why." He started walking again and they followed.

Eliot was just finishing his phone call when the trio rounded the corner into the kitchen. He turned to face them and Ziva gasped. "Spencer!?"

Eliot nodded in greeting. "David."

"You know him?" Tony asked, giving Eliot a once over.

Ziva nodded. "We met in Israel several years ago. You look good, Eliot... different..."

"It's the hair," Gibbs interjected.

"Ah." Ziva raised her eyebrows. "You are no longer military?"

Eliot shook his head. "Nope."

Ziva caught Tony's eye and he cocked his head at her. She cleared her throat. "Spencer and I were assigned to the same, uh, case."

"Israeli military," Eliot explained.

"Yes," Ziva replied. "We worked together off and on for the better part of six months."

Eliot took a step towards her. "As I recall I was assigned that _case_ and you interfered."

She stepped closer yet. "I was _assigned_ to make sure you did not get in the way of our operation... or get yourself killed in the process."

"I was more than capable of taking care of it." Eliot now stood toe to toe with her.

"Yes I found that out." They stared intensely at each other for a long moment. "I also found out that you try to use seduction to get your way."

Gibbs laughed out loud. Tony's mouth fell open. And Ziva and Eliot stepped back a respectable distance and smiled sheepishly at each other.

When Tony had recovered he cleared his throat. "Well we've established how you two know each other... How do you two know each other?" He gestured between Eliot and Gibbs.

"Yes Gibbs! How do you know Spencer?" Ziva agreed. "He is certainly not someone I expected to see sipping coffee in your kitchen..."

Eliot looked at his father and raised his eyebrows.

Gibbs took a breath. "He's my son."

For the second time in as few minutes, Tony's mouth fell open.

"You are joking Gibbs?" Ziva asked, undeniably shocked.

Gibbs shook his head and looked Ziva confidently in the eye. "Nope."

The moment of revelation was broken by the shrill ring of a cell phone. It was Gibbs'. "Yeah, McGee... Sounds like it... ok."

Ziva looked between the elder Gibbs and the younger. "You do have the same eyes," she said quietly.

"Wow, Boss," Tony squeaked out.

Gibbs made to exit the kitchen. "Yeah, DiNozzo, wow," he mumbled. "C'mon you two. McGee's got somethin, let's go."

"Uh, you want me to...?" The three agents turned back to Eliot.

"No you stay with Abbs," Gibbs replied. "Make sure she's got stuff for the weekend. I don't want her stayin' at her place."

"Wait, Abby's here too?" Gibbs headslapped DiNozzo.

Eliot exchanged a smile with Ziva as she passed by him. Tony shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the man he'd just learned was the boss's son. "See ya later, Spencer. It's been, uh, interesting."

Eliot smirked.

Tony turned back quickly and quietly added, "I'd like to hear more about your and Ziva's _mission._" He flashed a patented DiNozzo grin and received a very Gibbs- like one in return.

"You got it," Eliot said.

Having returned from an uneventful trip to retrieve Abby's necessities and a few groceries, Eliot found they were alone in the Gibbs house.

"They must still be at the Navy Yard," Abby commented.

"Yeah."

"What time are your friends flying in?"

Eliot glanced at his watch. "Not for a couple more hours."

Abby nodded and snuck up behind him as he was putting groceries in the fridge. She took a deep breath and snaked her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly from behind.

Eliot raised himself up, startled. "Um, Abbs?"

"Mmmm?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

Abby giggled. "Hugging you."

"Well yeah, but why?"

Abby sighed and released her hold. "I've wanted to do that all morning," she shrugged.

Eliot reached out and grabbed her hand, lightly brushing his fingertips over her knuckles. Something had been on his mind since he first saw her yesterday. "Why didn't you ever get married, Abbs?"

She shrugged. "It's not like I haven't dated... cuz I have. But I never let myself get too attached. I even made rules about it... to keep me from committing I guess."

"But why Abbs? You have so much to offer!" Eliot reached up and stroked her cheek. "And I know at one time you wanted to have kids."

Tears sprang to Abby's eyes. "Because they weren't you, El."

Eliot couldn't restrain himself anymore. It was killing him to see a couple tears escape down her cheeks. He leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Abby drew in a deep breath as he pulled back. "Don't you know I still love you?" she confessed.

"Oh Abbs," Eliot whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers once again. The gentle caress soon turned heated when Abby moaned into his mouth. He hoisted her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Winding her fingers through his shoulder length locks, Abby gasped as her rear end made contact with the counter top. Eliot nearly lost his balance and quickly shifted her weight onto the hard surface. "Have I...told you how...sexy...your hair is...like this?" Abby said between kisses.

Eliot pulled back and raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" She nodded and bit her lower lip, running her hands under his Henley tee. He took the opportunity and swiftly pulled Abby's blouse over her head. "God, I'd forgotten how beautiful you are."

Abby blushed as he buried his face in her neck, trailing kisses down her pale skin. "Eliot..." she murmured. His lips found hers once again and a groan rumbled deep in his throat when her slender fingers began unbuttoning his jeans.

"Ahem!" Gibbs loudly cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen.

"Shit!" Eliot cursed. Abby squeaked out a "Gibbs!" Their faces both flushed red.

Gibbs maintained a stern expression as he moved to the coffee pot, poured himself a cup and took a slow sip. He risked a glance at his "children," Abby clutching Eliot to her to hide her half naked chest and Eliot trying to hide as deeply in Abby's hair as he could to avoid looking at his father.

"I know you two are both consenting adults, but for the love of God, get off my counter." With that, Gibbs turned and retreated from the room, shaking his head and grinning to himself.

Eliot and Abby remained still for a few minutes, both breathing heavily, trying to come down from their shattered moment. "Well that was embarrassing," Abby finally said. They were silent a moment longer before they both burst into laughter.

"I feel like a teenager again," Eliot mumbled, placing Abby's shirt back over her head. He stepped back to button his jeans but before Abby could hop down from her perch on the counter, Eliot hooked his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her to him for a last, bruising kiss. "This ain't over," he whispered.

She leaned her forehead against his. "To be continued," she whispered back and gave him a peck on the lips as she hopped down.


End file.
